Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{r}1 \\ 8 \\ 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 8 & 7\end{array}\right]$